Mi Universo eres tu
by MariianaTBBT1D
Summary: -¿Cuántos son?- Sheldon sabía que habían miles de universos, pero al verlo por sí mismo, todo en lo que creía se había esfumado… -Millones, pero solo te mostrare algunos…


_Bueno aqui va mi 1º historia Shamy y espero que la disfruten._

_Cuando la historia este escrita con esta letras es el pensamiento de Sheldon,_ cuando la letra es normal, como esta, es el narrador. Ahora ¡A leer!:D

Epilogo:

¿"Diario de una pasión" o "La propuesta"?

Sheldon, quien estaba sentado en su lugar, observaba a su novia con irritación, se había pasado los últimos 30 minutos buscando alguna película. Una de las partes de su nuevo acuerdo (firmado luego de que llegara de su viaje de "autodescubrimiento") indicaba que quien escogiera la película que se vería en su noche de cita seria turnado, siendo esta noche el turno de Amy.

-¿Sheldon?- ella pasaba su mano frente a sus ojos al no ver reacción de su novio

-Lo siento… ¿Qué decías?- Sheldon salió de su trance y la observo con confusión, Amy con una ligera sonrisa rodo los ojos y le volvió a repetir por 3º vez.

-¿Qué prefieres ver? ¿"Diario de una pasión" o "La propuesta"?

_¿Es enserio Amy? Hemos estado saliendo 4 años y todavía no te das cuenta de cuanto detesto este tipo de películas… _-Tu elige, tu eres la experta aquí- fue todo lo que respondió y le regaló una sincera sonrisa a pesar de no estar seguro de lo que dijo

-Entonces "Diario de una pasión" será… - se levantó del suelo y coloco el DVD, para luego acurrucarse junto a su novio.

-¿Sheldon?... Despierta…- el físico sintió como mecían su hombro suavemente, pero no era Amy, era la voz de un hombre mayor y sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía.

-¿Profesor Protón? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- Sheldon miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba, ya no estaba junto a Amy, estaba en una habitación completamente blanca y con mucha luz- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿¡Acaso morí mientras dormía!?- se giró a su científico amigo quien, al igual que la última vez que lo vio, vestía una túnica igual a la de Obi Wan Kenobi.

-No, estas soñando…- tenía una voz de cansancio, como si no quisiera estar ahí

-P-pero usted dijo que aparecería cuando lo necesite… ¿Para qué lo necesito ahora?

-En este momento estas dormido junto a Amy, pero tu subconsciente esta en esta habitación. Ayer te preguntaste si en realidad valía la pena seguir con tu teoría de cuerdas y tus estudios sobre otras dimensiones… bueno, estoy aquí para comprobarte que esas dimensiones existen.

-¿Qué…?- fue todo lo que pudo decir, cuando sintió un dolor en su cabeza que provoco que cerrara los ojos involuntariamente tomando con fuerza su cabeza.

Para cuando abrió los ojos ya no estaba en aquella extraña habitación, se encontraba a mitad de la vereda, afuera de su departamento en un hermoso día mientras nevaba. No había mucha gente fuera de sus casas, pero las pocas que había jugaban en la nieve, en ese momento Sheldon recordó su infancia en Texas, cuando jugaba junto a sus hermanos cuando tenía 5 años.

Sintió el sonido de la puerta de entrada, y en ese momento vio salir a Amy. Estaba a punto se acercarse a ella cuando vio que tenia de la mano a una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 3 años. Era hermosa.

_¿Quién es esa pequeña? ¿Amy por qué no me ves? ¡Estoy congelándome!_- se volteo a Amy y extendió su mano frente a su rostro… Amy no lo podía ver.

Amy cargo a la pequeña y Sheldon la vio detalladamente… esta Amy era un poco mayor a su Amy, pero seguía igual de hermosa, llevaba un gorro verde que combinaba con su ojos esmeralda, y luego miro a la pequeña en sus brazos, la examino atentamente y fue notando varios detalles, era una niña hermosa… tenía el cabello castaño muy claro, al igual que él, y tenía SUS ojos azules, mientras que tenía unas pocas facciones de Amy y unas de él, hasta que sintió como se le corto la respiración y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. _Es mi hija… _Sheldon vio cuando Amy le hablaba sobre ir al parque y hacer muñecos de nieve cuando vio a otra persona salir del edificio, solo que esta vez, era él.

Su otro yo, siguió a Amy y al llegar a su lado la tomo de la cintura mientras besaba a la niña en la mejilla. Caminaron hasta llegar al parque seguidos de Sheldon, y a penas pisar la hierba congelada la niña salto de los brazos de Amy para salir corriendo a jugar en la nevada.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- Sheldon se giró al profesor protón quien lo miraba expectante

-¿Esta es otra dimensión u algo así…?- miro en dirección del Shamy de este universo, quienes tomados de la mano, jugaban junto con su pequeña

-Son dimensiones, esto es lo que has estudiado toda tu vida Sheldon, y te estoy demostrando que en realidad existen

-P-pero yo estoy soñando, en este momento estoy dormido en casa de Amy…

-Sí, pero ya te lo explique Sheldon… no lo hagas más complicado, tengo 78 años ¿Quieres que muera otra vez?

-Lo siento, es solo que no puedo creer lo que veo ¿Este soy yo en otro universo?

-Sí, uno en donde claramente estas más feliz- miraron la escena durante unos minutos, la familia jugaba y reía en la nieve, lucían como una familia de alguna publicidad… _una familia perfecta_.

-Y… ¿En este universo también conocí a Amy y a los demás?

-Solo a Amy, es tu esposa, la conociste en la universidad hace 8 años, tus demás amigos están en casa, pero no te conocen, ni tu a ellos. La pequeñita es tu hija, Alison, tiene 4 años y ellas 2 son todo para ti- Sheldon no la conocía hace más de unos minutos y ya sentía que la amaba con todo su ser, al igual que Amy.

-¿Y usted como sabe todo eso?

-No sabría cómo explicártelo… - rio suavemente palmeando su hombro_- _Ven, veamos más universos…

-¿Cuántos son?- Sheldon sabía que habían miles de universos, pero al verlo por sí mismo, todo en lo que creía se había esfumado…

-Millones, pero solo te mostrare algunos…

-¿Por qué…?- no pudo terminar de preguntar cuando ese familiar y repentino dolor de cabeza volvió, obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza otra vez.

_P.D: Bueno ¡Aquí está el epilogo! La idea de las "dimensiones" la saque de otro fanfic más antiguo, y también de Shamy, y me obsesioné tanto con la idea que quise hacer mis propios "universos". Sé que la historia es confusa pero luego la entenderán ;) Si les gusto por favor comenten para saber cuántos la leen y poder continuarla… ¡Hasta la próxima! _


End file.
